Another Way/guide
Drake's Experiments locations guide Wolf (Requires Lawyer experiment) Follow the instructions for the Lawyer Experiment. Return to the Dream Lab and head north to the Cage area, and stop time with the Lawyer Experiment and head to the wolf that was previously running around too fast to catch. Interact with him for the Experiment. Zepplin Enter the Scrapyard area either through the basement of the Dream Lab area or from the hole in the Lightpost area. From there head southwest or northeast, respectively, until you find a crashed Zepplin. Interact with the hole on the Zepplin (the rightmost tile) to obtain the Experiment. Lawyer Enter the Lightpost area and head north into the Courthouse. Interact with the totally-not-Phoenix-Wright to get it. Sharpshooter (Requires Zepplin experiment) After obtaining the Zepplin Experiment, fly across the gap in the bottom area of the Labyrinth and enter the top green portal. Chose portal in next order, top, right, bottom right, top left, bottom right, top, top right, top and top again after that enter The Tower. Head down the stairs and enter the center room and pick up the gun on the floor. Russian Doll (Requires Zepplin and Small experiments) Head into the Cliffs area and make your way to the other side where the snow marks a Zepplin fly spot. Enter the room with the Small Experiment and talk to the largest doll to get the Experiment. Cor Anglais (Requires Wolf experiment) Head into the Labyrinth and enter the orange portal on the far right of the area. With the Wolf Experiment on (needed to outrun the extra fast chasers), enter the portal on the left into the Orchestra House. Head up the read carpet and up the stairs and interact with the empty seat. Small (Requires Zepplin experiment) Enter the lower left red portal in the Labyrinth, chose portals in the next order, top, bottom, bottom right and far right one. Using the Zepplin Experiment, fly over and talk to the small Drake. Woman Go to the hospital and enter the second door to your right. Make your way through the chair maze and interact with the woman sitting in the chair. Electric Enter the Thunder Plains (either through the fireplace from the Russian Doll House, from the sign in the rightmost room of the Tower, 2nd Floor, through the dual lightposts in the Lightpost area, or through the dual monitors in the Hospital) and make your way to the middle of the area. Interact with the lightning rod to get the Experiment. Blueberry (Requires OFF and Sharpshooter experiments) Enter the top floor of the Tower and make your way around and enter the doorway in the bottom middle. Interact with the fruit statue to begin. Using the OFF Experiment to light the first room, make your way into the right light path. In the next room listen to the glass that makes sound when you walk on it and enter the one nearest to it (the top path). Next room, find the laughing man that dies with the Sharpshooter Experiment and enter the light path next to him (left). In the final room, you must find the right way using the word "right" written on the signs. Enter the corresponding path (bottom). With that interact with the berry statue to get this effect. Color Guard (Requires OFF, Otter and Sharpshooter experiments) In the Labyrinth, enter the uppermost blue portal and chose portals in next order, bottom, top, bottom, bottom right, top, welcome to the China Map (where you'll find references to other fangames). Interact with the ghost and make your way to the front of the Trans-Siberian Express. Ask the driver to stop and exit the train into the Dark Cliffs. Using the OFF Experiment to light your way, make your way to the top and enter the small Lake. While there, you can use the Otter Experiment to help move faster, although not necessary, head southwest into the coral and you'll surface at the Football Field. Use the Sharpshooter Experiment to make your way into the centre of the formation, and talk to the shadow with the blue flag. Otter (Requires Sharpshooter experiment) In the Labyrinth, enter the uppermost blue portal and chose portals in next order, bottom, top, bottom, bottom right, top, welcome to the China Map. Interact with the ghost and make your way to the front of the Trans-Siberian Express. While there, instead of talking to him, shoot him with the Sharpshooter Experiment to make the train stop prematurely. Exit the train into Kowloon Walled City. Make it through to the School and enter the middle door. Interact with the swimming otter in the tank. OFF (Requires Sharpshooter, Small and Otter experiments) In the Labyrinth, enter the uppermost blue portal and chose portals in next order, bottom, top, bottom, bottom right, top, welcome to the China Map, interact with the ghost and make your way to the front of the Trans-Siberian Express. While there, instead of talking to him, shoot him with the Sharpshooter Experiment to make the train stop prematurely. Exit the train into Kowloon Walled City. Make it through to the School and enter the middle door. Change to the Small Experiment and enter the hole left by the Otter Experiment and swim though the Aquarium and got southwest to find the entrance to the Baseball Field. From here just go down and talk to the batter. Events There are a few major events in the game, however viewing them is not needed to get the ending. Trapped Head to the second floor of the tower, and enter one of the doors. The signs will point you to the way. Once inside, you have no option but to get caught. Interact with the chasers to end the cutscene. Disgusting (Requires Sharpshooter experiment) With Sharpshooter on, enter the room where you found it in the tower. Having it aimed will not make the cutscene play, only having it equipped. Debug Room (Requires all experiments) Make your way to the China map area, and interact with the easel representing Dry. There you can talk to the creator, change into any experiment you want while keeping the effects of another, or play as the chasers! Ending There is one ending to Another Way. To begin the ending, you must have collected every experiment. You do NOT have to have viewed the events. Enter the previously blocked stairs on the right side of the lab to begin. The first room requires the Woman experiment, the second room requires the Otter experiment, the third requires the Wolf experiment, the fourth requires the OFF experiment, the fifth requires the Zepplin and Small experiments, and the final one requires the Sharpshooter experiment. Category:Walkthroughs